The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘HORTMAGRECLO’. ‘HORTMAGRECLO’ represents a new mophead type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for use as a landscape plant and as a cut flower.
The new cultivar was derived from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Hydrangea with good cut flower qualities that include strong stems, long lasting flowers, and attractive foliage. ‘HORTMAGRECLO’ was derived from a cross made in May of 2010 between proprietary plants from the Inventor's breeding program reference no. 08-038-06 (not patented) as the female parent and reference no. 08-031-03 (not patented) as the male parent. ‘HORTMAGRECLO’ was selected in 2013 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands by the Inventor in July 2012. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.